Seasons Changing Forever
by Miku Da Neko
Summary: Two girls, they loved opposite seasons. Loving the bright, warmth is Sakura. Loving the dark, cold is Yuki. They meet a boy named Kaito Shion and is introduced to his brothers, Akaito Shion and Taito Shion. Sakura and Yuki love Kaito, but the Shion brothers can't choose. Who will end with who? Find out in this very fan fiction! (Miku (Sakura & Snow) x Kaito (Any Shion) Fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

*The First Chapter: Introductions & Meetings*

There was once two girls. They were both each sisters. One was a girl who loved the Springtime and the Summertime. She had light pink hair, and looked like her twin sister, who looked the opposite. She loved flowers, life, nature, Summer, Spring, and most of all, her sister. On the other hand, one was a girl who loved the Autumntime and the Wintertime. She had light blue hair, and looked like the opposite. She loved snowflakes, life, leaves, Autumn, Winter, and most of all, her sister.

Both loved each other very much..Until a twisting turn takes place in a very certain time at a very delicate age.

The girl loving Spring and Summer was named Sakura. The girl loving Autumn and Winter was named Yuki.

Yuki had loved being alone at times, only with her sister, and loved having the window open, to feel the cold air during Autumn and Winter. She hated going outside sometimes during Summer and Spring, but only if she was with her sister, she had a good time being outside. She was only 16 years old.

Meanwhile, Sakura loved being around friends, mostly her sister, and loved having the window either open or closed, it didn't matter. She hated going outside sometimes during Winter and Autumn, but only if she was with her sister, she had a good time being outside. She was only 16 years old.

Our story begins near Tokyo, Japan. This is where Yuki and Sakura lived in an apartment.

"Yuki…Are you awake?" Sakura came into her sister's room silently and swiftly, closing the window to keep out the cold, freezing Winter air.

"I'm awake, Sakura.." Yuki woke up, yawning whilst her sister was preparing her tea, considering Yuki liked to have her tea in her room, watching the swirling snow crystals, or snowflakes outside during the Winter.

Sakura prepared Yuki's tea just the way she always liked it. "Nice and warm, Yuki, just the way you like it. I put in some ice cubes."

"Arigato, Sakura!" Yuki beamed, in a quiet way, because she was still watching the snowflakes while she sat up in bed.

Yuki sipped her tea as Sakura prepared a bath for her sister.

"Are you going to take a bath, too, Sakura?" Yuki asked Sakura.

"I took one last night. Remember?"

"Oh, right." Yuki replied. "Well, I'm going to prepare breakfast." Sakura went out of their shared room into the Kitchen.

As Sakura prepared their separate breakfasts, Sakura's is warm, Yuki's is a bit cold, Yuki took a nice bath.

Suddenly, the apartment doorbell rang. _DINGG-DONGG!_ went the bell.

"Eep!" Sakura yelled. "Oh..Just the doorbell, Yuki!" she called to her sister and answered the door.

"I'm looking for uh..Sakura and Yuki Hatsune?" there was a blue-haired boy standing in front of Sakura. He was about her age, just 17 from looking at his height.

"Um, I'm Sakura, and Yuki is upstairs."

"Hi, I'm Kaito Shion. I'm supposed to be in your class at school. Our teacher uh..Miss Gumi Megpoid sent me to give you these materials." the blue-haired person named Kaito said.

He took out a backpack, emptying out a ton of books, filled with information that Yuki and Sakura needed for class when they start.

"W-Well then." Sakura said, after Kaito had finished emptying the backpack.

"Have you two bought backpacks yet? I can buy you two some before you start the school year, if you want, anyway." Kaito asked.

"Really? That'd be so sweet of you! Arigato, Shion-san!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Just call me Kaito. Tell Yuki to call me Kaito, as well. What color or type of backpack do you two want?" Kaito questioned Sakura quite a bit, so he could get an exact picture of what they wanted.

"So, I would like mine to be pink with cherry blossoms, also with those straps that you have a buckle that you can buckle around your waist, you know?" Sakura explained more of her backpack thoughts.

Kaito nodded and put notes down on Sakura's explanations and suggestions.

Then, Yuki came downstairs. "Who's this, Sakura..?"

"Ah, Yuki! Meet Kaito Shion, he says for you and I to just call him Kaito."

"Why is he here, Sakura?"

"Um, I'm here because the teacher, Miss Gumi Megpoid wanted me to send some school materials to you two, considering you're joining later in the school year." Kaito replied, even though the question was not to him.

"I directed my question to Sakura." Yuki turned back to Sakura, coldly away from Kaito. "Why is he still here, after he has already delivered the materials?" she questioned Sakura.

"Oh, apparently, Kaito is polite enough to buy us the backpacks we want! Isn't that so sweet of him, Yuki?" Sakura exclaimed and beamed, which seemed like the 3rd time this morning.

"Um, what type and color backpack do you want, Yuki? Any kind, any color, your pick. I'll put down some notes and a drawing of what I think you would like." Kaito asked Yuki.

"Don't call me Yuki. It's Yuki-chan to you." Yuki told him coldly. "I want a light blue backpack, with snowflakes on it. I want the straps to be orange with fall leaves on it. Make sure that it's a light, bright, soft orange." she sounded like she was _commanding_ him. "Better not be what I don't want it to be." she mumbled to herself.

"Okay, Yuki-chan, is this what you want, and Sakura-chan, is this what you want?" he held up two post-its, that were colored in, very neat, organized handwriting and both backpack drawings had front and back, side and side, perfectly drawn.

"W-Wow, so neat and perfect, Kaito! It's just what I imagined! But, how will you get these exact? I mean, Yuki's is light blue with orange straps, will you be able to get those? By the way, just call me Sakura." Sakura asked and corrected him.

"..Eh, better than nothing. It's still pretty bad, though." Yuki said rudely and annoyed, judging Kaito to her own liking.

"Oh, to answer your question, Sakura.." he totally ignored Yuki's judging. "My family owns a company that creates a lot of different objects. For instance, tables, chairs, pillows, beds, frames, closets, backpacks, houses."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the cherry blossoms. Are you rich?" Sakura asked, really surprised.

"Yeah, I am..Eheh." Kaito scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Well, I'll get your backpacks, I'll be back the next day, and I'll see you guys at school soon?" Kaito picked up his own backpack.

"Um, yeah, sure." Sakura said.

"Whatever." Yuki rolled her eyes.

Sakura turned to Yuki, concerned as to why she was being such a 'tsundere' to Kaito.

"Well, Sayonara, then. Bye, Yuki-chan, bye, Sakura." Kaito gave Sakura a hug, but Yuki refused, both girls cheeks went instantly a tint of pink.

"Um, are you two okay? Your faces are red." Kaito had a concerned face on.

"U-Um, just the cold!" they said in unison.

"I see. Sayonara." Kaito turned and left. Leaving the two girls alone.

 _No..You can't.._ Yuki and Sakura could talk in their minds and know what they were saying. Even though they only said 3 words, they knew what they were speaking about. They exchanged cold glares, a different feeling than earlier this morning swirled around the room. When they woke up, they were happy, beaming, excited for the day. Now, there was only 6 words that needed to be spoken.

"You have a crush on him."


	2. Chapter 2

*~Chapter 2: Serious Conflictions~*

"You have a crush on him!" Yuki yelled, forming a snowball in her clenched hand, about to throw it at her own sister.

Sakura flinched.

Sakura created a large ray of light, and shot it at the snowball, making it melt into water. Cold water, obviously.  
"Why are you so mad, Yuki?! I'm your own sister, you wouldn't dare fight me!" Sakura said, pleading that her sister would stop.

Yuki took a deep breath. "I'm going for a walk in the snow." She said, glaring at Sakura coldly, even more colder than how she glares at Kaito.

A shiver ran down Sakura's spine. It's the aftereffect of Yuki's glare. But it didn't effect Kaito. Why?

Yuki left the apartment, slamming the door and running down the hallway down the stairs, in hope of not running into Kaito.

 _Yuki.._ Sakura said in her mind, hoping to reach Yuki.. _Can you hear me, or are you too far already?_

Here's how it works: Sakura and Yuki must be in a range of 3.5 miles of each other. It's not a very strong sister bond, you see.

Yuki heard her sister, but doesn't reply.

 _Please._ Sakura pleaded once more.

 _No._ A very cold voice replied. Not even sounding human, or like her sister, it sounded like empty nothingness.

Kaito was in the lobby of the building, the last floor, when Yuki ran out crying. Her tears turned to ice and disappeared as she ran out into the freezing winter air in just a skirt, boots, short sleeved shirt, and no jacket.

"Y-Yuki-chan?" Kaito looked up, as he felt a very cold presence nearby, but fading.

Kaito picked up his backpack and ran out, hoping to catch the running 'snowflake'.

"Yuki-chan! What's the rush?!" Kaito called.

"Go away, Kaito." Yuki said, stopping. She sniffled.

"Hey, Yuki-chan.." a concerned Kaito said.

"Pick your poison."

Yuki kept running, when Kaito tried to put his hand on Yuki's shoulder.

Kaito couldn't run any longer. _Pick your poison?_ he questioned in his mind. Another voice was in his mind.

 _What was that, brother?_

This must question you, reader. Kaito has a brother. He was kind of like a twin. His brother is adopted, but yet they could still speak in each other's minds.

 _Wait, what?_ another voice said.

Another question, you say? Kaito has another brother. They were all kind of like triplets. Both brothers who have spoken last are adopted.

'What was that, brother?' was Akaito Shion.

'Wait, what?' was Taito Shion.

As you have already met Kaito, Kaito is chill and laid-back.

Akaito is weird and mature.

Taito is very much tsundere and anti-social around everyone but his family.

The Shion family bond never breaks. Until the Hatsune family is introduced to them. Two girls, three boys. One boy will be left alone..or will they?

 _Ah, nothing, Taito and Akaito._ Kaito said in his mind.

"Pick your poison..?" Kaito said now in real life, as the white sheets of snow lifted up and blew behind Kaito as he watched Yuki's faint shape across the parking lot fade.

"…No." Kaito understood now. He was to choose Yuki or Sakura…He didn't know which to choose, so he went home.

 **~4:30~**

"Yuki has not come home yet, sorry." Sakura said at her door, when Kaito came back with the backpacks. It was his family's company so they made the backpacks lickety-split. But, Kaito came with one condition. Taito and Akaito.

"It okay if we come in?" Kaito asked. Sakura nodded. "Sure." she stepped aside and let Taito, Akaito, and Kaito inside.

The Shion Triplets sat down on the couch. Sakura sat on the chair in front of them. "It's nice to meet you, Taito and Akaito." Sakura said after Kaito introduced Taito and Akaito to Sakura. "I wish my sister Yuki was here, but she ran out this morning after Kaito came by." Sakura explained, leaving out the part how uh…you-know-crush-who-on-what.

"I was actually in the lobby when Yuki ran out." Kaito told Sakura.

"I ran after her, but when I did she just kept running. Then she stopped." Kaito said, looking at the floor.

"Pick your poison." Kaito said.

"She just said that, then began running again." he looked back up at Sakura. "Do you know what it means?"

Sakura had a 'Uh-no-totally-not-I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about' face. You should probably know what this looks like.

"Uhm…I have to uh get ready for bed soon…" Sakura said.

"It's only 4:34." Kaito said.

"I-I get-go t-to bed early. W-Well, good-good-by-bye, S-S-ayon-Sayonara, boys." Sakura said, pushing them out the door.

"…Bye." Taito said.

"….Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Sayonara to you!" Akaito said.

"Sayonara, Sakura." Kaito said as he parted, with Taito and Akaito shortly following behind.

 _Yuki…Come home, please._ Sakura thought, as she closed the door and leaned against it, sliding down to the ground.

"I need you home."


End file.
